UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television
| established = 1947 | type = Public university | parent = University of California, Los Angeles | dean = Teri Schwartz | enrollment = 315 graduate, 328 undergraduate | faculty = 140 | campus_size = | mascot = | newspaper = | colors = | website = }} The UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television (UCLA TFT), is one of the 11 schools within the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) located in Los Angeles, California. Its creation was groundbreaking in that it was the first time a leading university had combined all three (theater, film and television) of these aspects into a single administration. The undergraduate program is often ranked among the world's top drama departments. The graduate programs are usually ranking within the top three nationally, according to the U.S. News & World Report. Among the school's resources are the Geffen Playhouse and the UCLA Film & Television Archive, the world's largest university-based archive of its kind, celebrating its 50th anniversary in 2015. The Archive constitutes one of the largest collections of media materials in the United States — second only to the Library of Congress in Washington, D.C. Its vaults hold more than 220,000 motion picture and television titles and 27 million feet of newsreel footage. The film, television, and digital media program is one of the most prestigious film programs in the world. It is the most selective film school as the film and television major selects about only 15 freshman out of thousands of applicants and a handful of transfer students. The School's enrollment, in 2014, consisted of 631 students. For Fall 2014, the School received 4,442 applications and offered admission to 346 applicants (7.8%). With 140 faculty members teaching 335 undergrads and 296 graduate students, the teacher to student ratio is about 1:5. History The roots of the UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television go back to 1947 when the Theater Arts Department was created at UCLA and chaired by German theater director William Melnitz. When the department became the UCLA College of Fine Arts in 1961, Melnitz was named the founding dean, and drama critic and film producer Kenneth Macgowan became the chair of the Department of Theater Arts. The College of Fine Arts grew in standing and within seven years, its two departments had moved into their own facilities: Macgowan Hall became home to Theater in 1963, and the Department of Motion Pictures, Television and Radio moved into Melnitz Hall in 1967. Twenty years later, in 1987, The College of Fine Arts was disbanded. The School of Theater, Film and Television was created in 1990, and Gilbert Cates, a renowned film, television and Broadway director, became its founding dean. Curriculum was expanded, new faculty was hired, and entertainment industry connections were strengthened. In 1999, Robert Rosen became UCLA TFT’s second dean. A distinguished professor and film historian, Rosen had earlier spearheaded the expansion of the UCLA Film & Television Archive into one of the largest collections of moving image material. As dean, Rosen expanded the School’s international influence with strong alliances, particularly in China. UCLA alumna Teri Schwartz became dean of UCLA TFT in 2009. A former award-winning feature film producer, she was previously the founding dean of the School of Film and Television at Loyola Marymount University in Los Angeles. Schwartz’s vision for UCLA TFT included spearheading a long-range plan for the 21st century that re-imagines entertainment and performing arts education “as an interdisciplinary enterprise grounded in humanistic storytelling, technology and innovation, global diversity and social responsibility.” The Skoll Center for Social Impact Entertainment The Skoll Center for Social Impact Entertainment at UCLA TFT was created in partnership with Participant Media founder and CEO Jeffrey Skoll in 2014. Skoll donated $10 million for the center, the first of its kind dedicated solely to advancing entertainment and performing arts to inspire social change. The idea for the center came to Teri Schwartz, later Dean of the UCLA TFT, in 2003; after meeting Skoll in 2007, she shared the idea for the center with him, and 7 years later the center was founded. The work of the Center is organized around three pillars: research, education and special initiatives, and public programming and exhibition. The Skoll Center for SIE is one of about a dozen dedicated research institutions focusing on Social impact entertainment. Teri Schwarts lays out the vision for UCLA's film school in connection to SIE: "We are the Storytelling School. We believe that story can both delight and entertain, and enlighten, engage and inspire change for a better world. This is our vision at the UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television (UCLA TFT). " Department of Theater The different areas of studies in the Department of Theater consist of: UCLA School of TFT|website=www.tft.ucla.edu|access-date=2017-04-17}} *Acting *Design/Production *Directing *Musical Theater *Playwriting *Integrated studies Undergraduate program The undergraduate program requires an interview/audition process for all applicants. The program teaches the general studies of theater broadly, before allowing the student to study their specified area of study. Graduate program Offering Master of Fine Arts and Doctor of Philosophy degrees, the graduate program requires an audition for all acting applicants, and a possible interview for other candidates. Each applicant must apply for a specific area of study. Department of Film, Television and Digital Media The different areas of studies in the Department of Film, Television and Digital Media consist of: *Critical Studies: The history, theory and aesthetics of film and television *Film and television production (study and field): Digital, experimental and animation *Film and television writing, film directing, television directing, cinematography, sound recording and editing Undergraduate program The undergraduate program in Film, Television and Digital Media gives students the opportunity to learn about the history and theory of film and television while also teaching practical, creative and technical skills. Students must concentrate on one of the following areas: *Film production (Directing) *Producing *Documentary *Screenwriting *Animation *Digital Media *Critical Studies *Cinematography Students must all complete one internship during their senior year. Graduate program Offering Master of Arts, Master of Fine Arts and Doctor of Philosophy degrees, the graduate program offers two main areas of study. A Master of Arts and a Doctor of Philosophy degree are available for critical studies. The Master of Fine Arts degree can be obtained with the choice of five specializations: *Production/Directing (four-year program) *Production/Cinematography (four-year program) *Screenwriting (two-year program) *Animation (three-year program) *Producers Program (two-year program) The Producers Program focuses on the production and business side of Film, Television and Digital Media. Professional Programs The School also offers non-degree certificate programs modeled after the world-renowned MFA curriculum. The UCLA Professional Programs in Screenwriting, Video Game Writing, Producing and Acting for the Camera are the only non-degree screenwriting and producing programs that have oversight by the UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television, and the only viable alternatives to the UCLA MFA Screenwriting and Producing programs. In the UCLA Professional Program in Screenwriting (offered both on campus and online), students focus on the theory and craft of professional screenwriting, without having to take the critical studies seminars and related electives that are required to obtain a degree. The goal of this graduate-level program, which takes place over one academic year, is for the student to start and complete two original feature-length screenplays. The UCLA Professional Program in Producing is a 10-week program that provides an intensive overview of the contemporary film and television industries, and introduces students to the tools needed to navigate the studio and independent marketplace. The program consists of a series of lectures, discussions and appearances by entertainment industry guests. Facilities The School of Theater, Film and Television consists of a linked network of professional theaters, sound stages and television studios. The Billy Wilder Theater at the Hammer Museum Made possible by a $5 million gift from Audrey L. Wilder and designed by Michael Maltzan Architecture, the 295-seat Billy Wilder Theater is situated on the Courtyard level of the Hammer Museum in Westwood Village. Geffen Playhouse The award-winning Geffen Playhouse is celebrating its 20th anniversary in 2015. It was founded in 1995 by former UCLA TFT Dean Gilbert Cates. The theater is owned by UCLA and named after entertainment executive and philanthropist David Geffen, who gave a substantial initial gift for the restoration of the theater’s building, originally constructed in 1929. The Geffen receives more than 130,000 guests each year who come to see both classic and contemporary plays. Distinguished Alumni See also * Film * Glossary of motion picture terms References External links Theater, Film and Television Category:Film schools in California Category:Drama schools in the United States Category:Educational institutions established in 1919 Category:Theatre in Los Angeles Category:1919 establishments in California